digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Xros Wars!! The Prologue to the End!!
Featured Characters (37) |c5= * (16) * (21) * (49) * (50) *''Meramon'' (70) |c6= * (20) * (22) *''Mammothmon'' (59) *''Bulbmon'' (60) * (65) *' ' (67) |c7= * (9) * (18) *' ' (24) *' ' (25) *' ' (26) *' ' (27) *' ' (28) *' ' (29) *' ' (30) *' ' (31) * (32) * (33) * (34) * (35) * (36) *'' '' (39) *'' '' (55) *' ' (66) |c8= *' ' (23) * (45) *'' '' (56) *''Rhinomon'' (62) |c9= * (40) *' ' (41) *' ' (42) * (54) |c10= * (4) * (5) * (6) * (7) * (10) * (12) * (13) * (14) * (15) * (17) * (19) * (38) * (43) * (44) * (46) * (48) * (51) * (53) *'' '' (57) *' ' (58) *' ' (61) * (64) *' ' (68) *' ' (69) |c11= DigiBytes (47) Fusion Loader (52) }} Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |episodeorder2=9 |arrow2=rr2 |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon |added3=+ ZekeGreymon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon |DIGIMON4=Shoutmon |episodeorder4=17 |arrow4=rr |DIGIMON5=Shoutmon X7 |customimage5=Shoutmon X7 t.jpg |DIGIMON5new=yes |DIGIMON5narrow=yes |added5=(w/ ZekeGreymon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) }} , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |episodeorder2=9 |arrow2=rr2 |DIGIMON3=Greymon (2010 anime) |customname3=Greymon |added3=+ OmniShoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon |DIGIMON4=Greymon (2010 anime) |customname4=Greymon |episodeorder4=17 |arrow4=rr |DIGIMON5=Shoutmon X7 |customimage5=Shoutmon X7 t.jpg |DIGIMON5new=yes |DIGIMON5narrow=yes |added5=(w/ OmniShoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) }} , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |episodeorder2=9 |arrow2=rr2 |DIGIMON3=MailBirdramon |added3=+ OmniShoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon |DIGIMON4=MailBirdramon |episodeorder4=17 |arrow4=rr |DIGIMON5=Shoutmon X7 |customimage5=Shoutmon X7 t.jpg |DIGIMON5new=yes |DIGIMON5narrow=yes |added5=(w/ OmniShoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) }} , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |episodeorder2=9 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Ballistamon |added3=+ OmniShoutmon, ZekeGreymon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon |DIGIMON4=Ballistamon |episodeorder4=10 |arrow4=r |DIGIMON5=Ballistamon MC |customimage5=XW-03 16 1.jpg |added5=(w/ Mushroomon) |episodeorder5=15 |arrow5=r2 |DIGIMON6=Ballistamon |added6=+ Mushroomon |episodeorder6=17 |arrow6=r |DIGIMON7=Shoutmon X7 |customimage7=Shoutmon X7 t.jpg |DIGIMON7new=yes |DIGIMON7narrow=yes |added7=(w/ OmniShoutmon, ZekeGreymon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) }} , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |episodeorder2=9 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Dorulumon |added3=+ OmniShoutmon, ZekeGreymon, Ballistamon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon |DIGIMON4=Dorulumon |episodeorder4=17 |arrow4=r |DIGIMON5=Shoutmon X7 |customimage5=Shoutmon X7 t.jpg |DIGIMON5new=yes |DIGIMON5narrow=yes |added5=(w/ OmniShoutmon, ZekeGreymon, Ballistamon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) }} , MailBirdramon |DIGIMON4=Starmon (2010 anime) |customname4=Starmon |episodeorder4=17 |arrow4=r |DIGIMON5=Shoutmon X7 |customimage5=Shoutmon X7 t.jpg |DIGIMON5new=yes |DIGIMON5narrow=yes |added5=(w/ OmniShoutmon, ZekeGreymon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Sparrowmon) }} , Sparrowmon) |episodeorder2=9 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Pickmon (Silver) |customname3=Silver Pickmons |DIGIMON3narrow=yes |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Sparrowmon, , MailBirdramon |DIGIMON4=Pickmon (Silver) |customname4=Silver Pickmons |DIGIMON4narrow=yes |episodeorder4=17 |arrow4=r |DIGIMON5=Shoutmon X7 |customimage5=Shoutmon X7 t.jpg |DIGIMON5new=yes |DIGIMON5narrow=yes |added5=(w/ OmniShoutmon, ZekeGreymon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Sparrowmon) }} , Pickmons) |episodeorder2=9 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Sparrowmon |added3=+ OmniShoutmon, ZekeGreymon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons |DIGIMON4=Sparrowmon |episodeorder4=12 |arrow4=r |DIGIMON5=Sparrowmon |customname5=Sparrowmon (Human) |customimage5=Xros Heart United Army (Human forms) m.png |DIGIMON5new=yes |DIGIMON5narrow=yes |episodeorder5=16 |arrow5=r3 |DIGIMON6=Sparrowmon |episodeorder6=17 |arrow6=r |DIGIMON7=Shoutmon X7 |customimage7=Shoutmon X7 t.jpg |DIGIMON7new=yes |added7=(w/ OmniShoutmon, ZekeGreymon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons) }} Quotes There are currently no quotes listed for this chapter. Other Notes was one of the Dark Masters in Digimon Adventure. **A Pukumon was an antagonist in Armor Evolution to the Unknown. ** and were antagonists in Digimon Frontier. **UlforceVeedramon's main opponent is an Arcadiamon. In Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, was a form of Zeromaru, the main Digimon, while was a main villain. *UlforceVeedramon mentions having a Partner when he was younger, who worked with him to save the Digital World. *When Jeremy gets "all fired up" by UlforceVeedramon's speech, an aura resembling Meramon appears around him. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *In order to counterattack , casts a . Part of the inner circle has DigiCode reading "|エロイムエッサイム、我は求め訴えたり|Eroimu Essaimu, ware ha motome uttaetari}}, which itself is a translation of the incantation " , , frugativi et appellavi", found in the grimoire and popularized in Japan by the manga series . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }}